The present invention relates to an improved locking electrical connector, and more particularly, to a pin and socket connector having locking means associated therewith to provide a positive and reliable electric contact between the connector bodies.
Pin and socket connectors are typically employed with electrical equipment because of their positive locking and easy release capability. The "quick connect/disconnect" feature of such devices is advantageous. However, it is desirable that the connection be sufficiently positive so that the connectors do not disconnect inadvertently, as current surges passing through the connector at the time of disconnection will damage the electrical equipment or the connector itself. Accordingly, it is desired that electrical connectors are provided with a positive means of connection and disconnection.
Additionally, one of the recurrent problems in the connector field is that, if the electrical terminals are not withdrawn carefully from the terminal-receiving sockets, the contact portion of the sockets may be distorted from its original configuration and take a permanent set. In this case, the opening of the socket may be enlarged or changed in some other manner from the preferred configuration and may not provide the best electrical connection during further use.
Various connector devices have been proposed heretofore for effecting a mechanical and electrical connection with a pin and socket terminal assembly. Johanson U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,970 teaches inserting a pin into a terminal head by exerting force on the cable termination. The device uses a spring to force the pin to remain in electrical contact with the terminal socket and complete the electrical path. However, if the spring force is greater than the level of frictional engagement between the mating terminal bodies, problems exist with this particular design (see Column 5, lines 53-72). The reference lacks the trigger component of the present invention which would help to provide a locking connection and alleviate this particular problem.
Londell U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,241 and Glowacz U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,917 disclose a head-catch assembly similar to that of the present invention. However, the socket uses "hook-fingers" for the purpose of retaining the pin in electrical contact. Accordingly, when the fingers hook around the pin head, one would not be able to merely pull the head back through the action of the lever of the present invention without inevitably damaging the fingers and causing early replacement thereof. Additionally, the locking mechanism is used as the means for providing the electrical connection.
Hennessey U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,276 discloses a lever for the manipulation of a plug-receptacle assembly. This engagement is triggered by a release button. The lever is connected to the sleeve of the connector by a pair of straps secured at each end by screws. When the lever is pivoted counter-clockwise, the interaction of the straps and the sides of the lever causes the sleeve to move forward. The forward position is then secured in place through the use of a lock button.
However, this device has the disadvantage that disconnection can easily occur by accidentally depressing the lock button. Furthermore, this device does not engage and disengage with the ease of the present invention, as the particular lever associated with the spring mechanism attached to the sleeve of the present invention is not present. Moreover, the reference lever is used to affirmatively insert and remove the pin to and from the socket.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical connector having a highly reliable electrical and physical connection between the mating elements by the mechanical connection of a locking mechanism.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved electrical connector having a locking mechanism which engages and disengages easily through the use of a trigger mechanism and spring for urging the pin and socket of the locking mechanism into and out of physical contact with each other.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved electrical connector wherein the elements of the locking mechanism are sturdily coupled together in a novel manner.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved electrical connector which eliminates inadvertent disconnection of the connector bodies.
The locking mechanism of the present invention has a trigger-actuated plunger assembly as part of the male connector body. A pin is integrally formed on the front end of the plunger. A slotted socket is constructed integrally with the female connector body and passes through a tightly fitting chamber of the male connector body to contact the pin when the connector bodies mate. The slotted socket is formed of fingers having a large head. The pin is maintained in connection with the socket through a compressive forward force of a spring mounted within the trigger. As long as the pin remains within the slotted fingers of the socket, the interaction between the chamber and the outward force of the fingers will insure a positive locking engagement between the pin and socket and prevent the pin and socket and the mating bodies from disconnecting. When disconnection is desired, the pin can be temporarily retracted from the socket by "pinching" the trigger and moving it in a rearward direction, thereby rearwardly compressing the spring. The pin is automatically reconnected to the socket through the compressive forward force of the spring once the trigger is released. In this manner, damage caused to the sockets and terminals is less apt to occur.